MI honor
by Healer
Summary: Este no es un xover, es solo que no encontré la categoría de Pokémon solo...


SIN TITULO  
  
(por HEALER)  
  
NOTA: ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBÍ... ASÍ QUE NO SEAN DUROS...ESPECIALMENTE TU SORA...  
  
Esta historia comienza cuando nuestros amigos están tomando un merecido descanso camino a Pueblo Paleta...  
  
Brock esta cocinando, como es costumbre, y para no variar Ash y Misty mantienen una fuerte discusión sobre una batalla Pokémon pendiente...  
  
Misty alega que es solo para ayudar a entrenar a Ash, Ash dice que no quiere humillar a su mejor amiga, que a la única persona que le gustaría humillar es a Gary...  
  
Esta discusión se esta llevando a cabo cerca de un claro de agua, Misty y Ash están solos, ninguno de sus Pokémon los acompañan ya que están todos descansando o jugando y Pikachu se encuentra cuidando a Togepi...  
  
MISTY – Ash admite de una vez que no quieres terminar esta batalla pendiente porque temes perder frente a una chica  
  
ASH – Por supuesto que no es por eso que no quiero tener esta batalla, mira, es mejor que mis Pokémon guarden energías y no las malgasten derrotando a los tuyos...  
  
MISTY - ¡Ash!  
  
ASH – Misty, entiende que es posible que llegando a pueblo paleta encontremos a Gary, y es a él a quien quiero derrotar con mis Pokémon, no a ti... no vale la pena  
  
A lo lejos Brock llama:  
  
-"Chicos, la comida está lista"-  
  
MISTY – Esto no ha terminado Ash Ketchum...  
  
Después de comer...  
  
BROCK – Chicos, comienza a oscurecer, pienso que deberíamos acampar aquí, mañana continuaremos con nuestro viaje de vuelta...  
  
ASH – Sí, tienes razón Brock...  
  
Una vez "instalados" y durmiendo Ash se levanta puesto que no puede conciliar el sueño, ese claro en el que peleaba con Misty no estaba lejos, así que iría a despejar su mente un poco... Misty se da cuenta de que Ash se va y decide seguirlo...  
  
Ya en el claro Ash esta sentado en una gran roca y Misty lo observa desde atrás de un árbol...  
  
ASH – (Observando el reflejo de la Luna en el claro logra ver la imagen de Misty, su rostro) ¿cómo es que no puedo sacarla de mi mente? Y ¿por qué siempre terminamos peleando?  
  
No lo entiendo, yo...(un crujido detrás de él lo detiene, al momento de voltear...) ¡Misty!, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
MISTY – Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti...  
  
ASH – Bueno, no podía dormir y me levante a dar una vuelta y de pronto estaba aquí...pensando...  
  
MISTY – Ah, ¿y en qué pensabas?  
  
ASH – (Sonrojándose un poco) No era que, sino quien...  
  
MISTY – En serio, ¿y en quien pensabas Ash?  
  
ASH – (Aún sonrojado y algo nervioso)Pues la verdad... este yo... pensaba en...(silencio)  
  
MISTY - ¿En quién Ash?  
  
ASH – En Gary, pensaba en cual sería la mejor forma de derrotarlo, me preguntaba que tanto había mejorado desde la última vez que lo vi en una batalla Pokémon...(Dijo Ash saliendo del apuro en el que estaba)  
  
MISTY – Ah (Dijo un poco desilusionada, ella sabía que Ash le mentía, ya que había escuchado lo que estaba diciendo antes de pisar esa rama seca)  
  
ASH – Y ya no me contestaste, Misty, ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?  
  
MISTY – Bueno, pues yo tampoco podía dormir, me levante y vi que no estabas así que me preocupe y vine a buscarte...seguí tus huellas (mintió Misty)  
  
ASH - ¿En serio? No te hubieras preocupado, sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme solo...  
  
MISTY – Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, es el señor modestia en persona... Ash Ketchum, tu no eres capaz de cuidarte ni a ti ni mucho menos a tus Pokémon, los dejaste abandonados en el campamento...  
  
ASH – No los abandone(dijo interrumpiendo a Misty), los deje para que descansaran, yo era el que no podía dormir, para que despertarlos...  
  
MISTY – Sabes Ash, eso es muy dulce de tu parte...  
  
ASH – (Sorprendido al oír el tono con el que Misty le estaba hablando) ¿Qué?  
  
MISTY – Sí Ash, como oyes, siempre te preocupas por tus Pokémon más que por ti mismo, no solo los tratas como tus Pokémon, o como tus mascotas, también los tratas como tus amigos... es por eso que ellos te siguen a todas partes y se esfuerzan para que tu te sientas orgulloso de ellos... también es por eso que yo...(se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir)  
  
ASH - ¿Qué tu qué Misty?  
  
MISTY – Que yo...pues que yo... te he seguido en tu viaje Pokémon, desde que te conocí, tu estabas herido, pero estabas más preocupado por Pikachu que por ti mismo, eso me llamo mucho la atención, no todos los entrenadores se preocupan tanto por sus Pokémon, y también es eso lo que más...(para si misma)admiro y me gusta de ti.  
  
ASH – Lo que más qué Misty(Dijo Ash pensando que talvez era por algo que Misty le gustará tanto, y que talvez habría una posibilidad de que ella se sintiera igual que él)  
  
MISTY – Ash, tengo que hablar contigo... pero antes quiero que tengamos una batalla Pokémon, la que no terminamos en Ciudad Azulona...  
  
ASH – Otra vez la mula al trigo, ¿por qué Misty, porqué quieres que pelee contigo?, que no te das cuenta de que yo te...(Ash se detuvo conciente de lo que podría significar el decir lo que tenía guardado para él desde hace ya mucho tiempo)  
  
MISTY – (Roja como un tomate) Ash, yo, yo, bueno, es que es de lo que tengo que hablar contigo es una historia que comienza el día que dejamos nuestra batalla pendiente...  
  
ASH – Misty, por qué no me lo dices, sin que peleemos, a mi mamá no le gustaría que tuviera contigo una batalla Pokémon, y a mi tampoco me gustaría tenerla...  
  
MISTY – Bueno, pero es un poco complicado y largo...  
  
ASH – Bueno, pues como yo lo veo tenemos toda la noche, y como ninguno de nosotros puede dormir no hay pero que valga...  
  
MISTY – Como quieras, pero será mejor que nos sentemos... ¿te parece bien?  
  
Ash asintió con la cabeza, se sentaron a la orilla del Claro...  
  
ASH - ¿Y bien, por qué es que estas tan empeñada en que tengamos esa batalla?  
  
MISTY – Pues ...no sé por donde empezar, y no me digas que por el principio por que...  
  
Bueno, recuerdas cuando fuimos por primera vez juntos a Ciudad Azulona, verdad?  
  
ASH – Y como olvidarlo si te la pasas recordándome lo que según tú dejamos pendiente ahí...  
  
MISTY – Bien, recuerdas también cuando dejamos a Brock en Isla Valencia...  
  
ASH – Sí, después de eso nos encontramos como es costumbre con el Equipo Rocket y...(Ash se sonroja)  
  
MISTY – Precisamente... También recuerdas a Rudy, cierto?  
  
ASH – Por supuesto, él me dijo que era muy afortunado...(para sí mismo)y tenía razón...lo soy, porque te tengo a ti...  
  
Misty – Bien, ¿recuerdas a Melody?  
  
ASH – Si Melody es la chica que conocimos cuando Lugia, además... ella toco la melodía de Lugia, sí la recuerdo, ¿pero que tienen que ver todas estas cosas?  
  
MISTY – A eso voy Ash(dijo Misty sonrojada), Solo una cosa más, recuerda que fue lo que pasó en cada lugar, con cada persona... Ciudad Azulona...mis hermanas...  
  
ASH – (Haciendo Memoria) Me parece que dijeron que no era necesario que tuviéramos esa batalla Pokémon, por que Pikachu nos había salvado...  
  
MISTY – Bien, cuando abandonamos isla Valencia y nos encontramos con el Equipo Rocket...  
  
ASH – Trataban de llevarse a Pikachu y luego...Jigglypuff apareció...por poco morimos después de eso...luego conocimos Lapras y a Tracy...  
  
MISTY – Recuerda que dijeron Jesse, James y Meowth...  
  
ASH – Bueno, preguntaron por Brock y...(al momento de hacer memoria Ash recuerda que preguntaron si él y Misty eran novios)  
  
MISTY – Con Rudy, tu mismo lo dijiste, el dijo que eras muy afortunado... sus palabras fueron: "Ash, espero que sepas que eres muy afortunado"  
  
ASH – Sí, yo no sabía porqué lo decía, dijo que lo entendería algún día...  
  
MISTY – Espero que ese día sea hoy...Bueno, y ahora, con Melody, antes de que salieras en busca de los tesoros, de hecho en el momento en que la conocimos...  
  
ASH - ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde eso?  
  
MISTY – Bueno, en Cd. Azulona, mis hermanas dijeron que tenía malos gustos, y que yo, la fea, había buscado a un novio feo...(Ash estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero Misty lo detuvo)Ni se te ocurra abrir tu bocota en este momento, déjame terminar de hablar y de decirte todo y después puedes repelar(dijo en tono imperativo, tanto que a Ash le salió una gota de sudor y solo asintió)  
  
Cuando nos despedimos de Brock y el Equipo Rocket pregunto si tu y yo éramos novios tu lo pensaste y volteaste como a preguntarme que onda...solo que en ese momento no lo capté así...hay algo que tu no sabes, con Rudy, cuando me invitó a Cenar me pidió que me quedará con el para siempre, que eso los haría muy felices a él y a su hermana...me dijo que no decidiera en ese momento, que le diera mi respuesta después de su duelo contigo...yo no le conteste nada, pero el dedujo que seguiría contigo, me regalo las flores y te dijo que eras muy afortunado...y por último... Melody pregunto si yo era tu hermana menor, y eso me molesto mucho...luego que si era tu novia y me molesto más porque no era cierto y me habría gustado que fuera así...  
  
ASH – Misty yo...  
  
MISTY – (Gritando) Te dije que no me interrumpieras Ash, aún no acabo...(Ash asintió de nuevo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre no creen? ^_´) Cuando saliste a buscar los "tesoros" y la tormenta comenzó, yo me preocupe mucho, aunque Melody se veía más preocupada y se culpo por haberte escogido como elegido para su festival... yo decidí acompañarla a buscarte y Tracy nos acompaño a nosotras... ella dijo: "No tienes porque venir Misty", yo contesté que iba porque me preocupabas, y le pedí que no empezará con la tontería de que era porque me gustabas ya que no era así...ella dijo: "Yo solo digo que haces demasiado por alguien que no es tu novio", una vez más yo respondí: "Ash es un chico, y es mi amigo, pero no es mi novio" [para los que no entiendan esto, novio en inglés es boyfriend, chico es boy, y amigo es friend, el dialogo en inglés sería algo así:  
  
Listen, he is my he is a boy, and he is my friend,  
  
But he is not my boyfriend.]  
  
  
  
Cuando caíste de Lugia después de obtener el tercer tesoro, la esfera de hielo, Melody quería darme su flauta...  
  
-Toma, leyenda o no, Ash no puede hacerlo solo-me dijo, después de pensarlo un poco yo le contesté negando con la cabeza:  
  
-No, yo iré a buscar a Ash, el realmente nunca está solo porque me tiene...a mí...  
  
Después de eso fui a buscarte, Tracy me ayudo a sacarte del mar con una cuerda, yo nade hasta ti y Tracy jaló de la cuerda, cuando vi que no reaccionabas me sentí muy mal, si no hubieras estado tan preocupado por la esfera hubieras visto como mi rostro cambio, yo no lo vi, Tracy me contó después, dice que mi rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y tristeza, y que cuando reaccionaste mi rostro se ilumino de felicidad, le creo porque me sentí precisamente muy feliz de que estuvieras a salvo...  
  
ASH – (Dudoso) ¿Ya puedo hablar? (En esta ocasión fue Misty la que asintió con la cabeza) Misty, lo que yo quería decirte cuando me callaste es que...(Misty, quien estaba cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos, volteo a ver el rostro de Ash) yo, hay, como se habla en estos caso...bueno, que yo se que Rudy tiene toda la razón, soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos, siempre me has apoyado, me regañas cuando hago algo mal, y me felicitas cuando lo hago bien...sabes, hace ya un tiempo que he estado ahorrando, de hecho desde que te conocí, y desde antes de que llegáramos a la competencia en el Estadio Añil, yo ya tenía suficiente para pagarte tu bicicleta, pero no lo hice por temor a que cumplieras tu promesa y te fueras de mi lado..... tu eres muy importante para mi, eres mi guía en el camino, dices que tus hermanas dijeron que eras fea, pues a mi no parece así, de hecho pienso que lo que más me gusta de ti es tu alma bondadosa, que veo siempre que estas con Togepi...y en tu mirada, cuando veo en tus ojos pienso y veo mi futuro en instante, lo que me falta y he estado buscando... Sabes, nunca me fui de tu lado, no quería admitir lo que significas para mi, tenía miedo de aceptar que tu eres lo mejor de mi...Misty, yo quiero decirte que hace rato, cuando me encontraste, en realidad no pensaba en Gary, y no podía dormir porque me dolía pensar que querías tener una batalla Pokémon con migo... pensaba, que no entiendo como es que siendo que yo te quiero tanto y que daría todo por ti, siempre terminamos peleando por una u otra razón...  
  
MISTY – (Aún con lágrimas en los ojos) Ash, hay algo más que debes de saber, si me decidí a decirte esto hoy, es por que vi cuando te levantaste, pensé que estabas molesto y te seguí, escuche todo, yo sabía que no pensabas en Gary, sino en mi... por eso me anime a decirte todo, además tu mamá una vez me dijo que no perdería nada intentándolo, que ella te conocía muy bien, y que aunque tu no te sintieras igual que yo, de todas formas seríamos amigos...(se lanza a los brazos de Ash, en un tierno abrazo)  
  
ASH – Misty, (sin soltar el abrazo de la que aún era su amiga) ahora me toca a mi preguntarte algo...(Misty solo volteó a ver el rostro de Ash, ya más tranquila) ¿Quieres, es decir, te gustaría, no, no, me concederías...el honor de ser... mi novia?  
  
MISTY – ¿Acaso la respuesta no es obvia?  
  
ASH – Pero necesito oírlo de tus propios labios...Misty...  
  
MISTY – (Poniendo su mano en la boca de Ash para evitar que siguiera hablando) Bien, escúchalo ahora, porque solo lo diré una vez Ash... Claro que acepto, y el honor...será mío...no lo olvides jamás...  
  
  
  
¿FIN?  
  
Ó  
  
TALVEZ  
  
COMO DIRÍA EL NARRADOR:  
  
"ESTA HISTORIA CONTUNURÁ" 


End file.
